ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:68.58.141.5
This is Ultimatehero's IP. Please leave messages for him instead of this. Thank you. Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Oppositrix page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Batking30 (Talk) 12:44, 17 June 2010 Oppositrix Why are you using Simien as the creator of the Oppositrix? He's a Arachnichimp for heaven's sake! Anyway, make a different creator for your device, because I created Simien. Omernoy121 12:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Childs Play Wiki Hello im the admin for the Chucky wiki dedicated to the films of the killer good guy doll, comics, novella and also importantly fanon. Could you pleaase help edit our articles and if you are well aware of Charles Lee Ray Chucky the killer doll with the flame red hair could you please help our movie character articles:) http://childsplay.wikia.com/wiki/Child%27s_Play_Wiki#Wanna_Play Otherwise create Fanon Comics, Films, Merchandise, Characters and Novels and much more! :) Charles Le Ray 11:39, June 29, 2010 (UTC)Charles Le RayCharles Le Ray 11:39, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rate Well your series is pretty good. If you want ideas here is some ideas maybe you could use them: Brain switching Clone Opposite Big chill going crazy like big chill did Amnesia (I'm not sure if that episode about every forgetting Lyon is a amnesia episode) Sickness that affects his aliens Fused aliens Holiday specials (Like Christmas or Halloween) You can also use some of my ideas on the Simien 10 list of episodes. If you want I will put a crossover between the shows. Omernoy121 10:46, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Also you should create yourself a account already. hey dude,you don't need to put an entry article for every of your aliens,just put your username on The 10,000 alien contest article and that's it,we will see how many aliens you have at the end of the month! create an account for you,so you have a username!Smallvilleantonio 02:07, July 10, 2010 (UTC) attention Also you should create yourself a account already. hey dude,you don't need to put an entry article for every of your aliens,just put your username on The 10,000 alien contest article and that's it,we will see how many aliens you have at the end of the month! create an account for you,so you have a username!Smallvilleantonio 02:09, July 10, 2010 (UTC No Account It won't let me get an account. Everytime I try to get one, it says "Sorry, we can not register you at this time." Someone just make one for me. hey dude hey dude just leave me your email and i'll talk with you abou the information your account needs,Smallvilleantonio Other Use I don't have one, so I'll just use my sister's. horsecrazy118@yahoo.com attention hey dude i already add you to my yahoo account,which is Antonio39.chavez@yahoo.com and my hotmail account is gate_shiptwo@hotmail.comSmallvilleantonio 23:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Account: Still? Ok, but what about my account? 18:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) well you didnt understand me,i wanted your email to share the information in privacy,but then...... your username is:ultimatehero your password : *** Smallvilleantonio 20:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Nitrome I didn't know you liked Nitrome too. Nice idea using Nitrome characters as aliens. You can make a alien based after the game Toxic who can throw different types of bombs, or a alien based on Mirror Image that can teleport (I can give you much more alien ideas). You know the robot from Fault line actually makes portals, do you? And yes, I know that you are Ultimatehero.Omernoy121 20:14, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Picture You stole that picture of ChamAlien from me. It still has he same title, chamelienbody.png. HEEEEEERE'S ANCY! 05:44, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh Oooooh. Sorry, I didn't know that Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 23:04, May 11, 2011 (UTC)